Mysteries of the Heart
by BigFandomMess
Summary: After a serial killer imitates the plots of his novels, successful mystery novelist Niklaus "Nik" Mikaelson gets permission from the Mayor of New York City to tag along with an NYPD homicide investigation team for research purposes. This is based off the crime drama Castle but you do not have to have seen it the read the story.


Mysteries of the Heart – Chapter One

Flowers for your Grave

A/N: This is a new Klaroline story where the crime drama Castle is being rewritten with Vampire Diaries characters. You do not have to have seen the series to read this story. We don't own The Vampire Diaries or Castle. If you recognise something, it's not ours. Hope you enjoy and have a happy new year!

A young woman in her early twenties lies on a dining room table. Her murderer has covered her naked body with red rose petals and placed yellow sunflowers over her eyes.

Xxx

"Murder, mystery, the macabre." A young blonde was stood on a stage, surrounded by people dressed in fancy clothing. "What is it about a hard-boiled detective, a femme fatale and the cold steel of a gun that keeps our bedside lamps burning into the wee hours of the morning? However the spell is cast, tonight we honour a master of the form and celebrate the launch of "Storm Fall"..."

A tall, blonde haired man wearing an expensive suit was signing a girl's chest. "Call me when that washes off." He said, winking at her.

The blonde gave him an annoyed look before continuing. "...The stunning conclusion to his best-selling Derrick Storm mystery series. Ladies and gentlemen, the master of the macabre, Nik Mikaelson."

The man in the suit jogged up to the stage amidst loud applause from the audience, the lights from the lanterns reflecting off his dark sunglasses.

Xxx

That same night NYPD detectives Caroline Forbes, Kol Mikaelson and Stefan Salvatore are stood around a body decorated with rose petals.

Caroline crouches down next to the body. "Who are you?" She wonders.

"Alison Tisdale, 24. She's a grad student at NYU. Part of the Social Work programme." Stefan said, walking over to her.

"Nice place for a social worker" Caroline commented, glancing around.

"It's her father's money, I'm guessing." Kol said, appearing next to Stefan.

"The neighbours called to complain about the music. When she didn't answer they had the super check in on her." Stefan told Caroline, elbowing Kol.

"No signs of struggle. He knew her." Kol said thoughtfully.

Rebekah Mikaelson, the medical examiner, walked in. "He even bought her flowers. Who says romance is dead?" She said wryly.

"It's alright, baby sister. You'll find someone." Kol teased for which he received an icy glare from Rebekah.

"So what did he give her besides roses?" Caroline asked.

"Two shots to the chest, small calibre." Rebekah informed her.

Kol stepped closer to the body, his eyes studying it. "Does this look familiar to anyone else?" He asked suddenly.

"No. Why on earth would we find this familiar?" Stefan replied.

"Look at how he left her, covered modestly. So, despite all of the effort, you won't find any evidence of sexual abuse." Kol said, absolutely certain.

"You got all that from just this?" Caroline asked, sounding impressed.

"Well, it does help that I've seen this before." Kol said smugly.

"You've seen it before? Where?" Stefan asked.

"Roses on her body, sunflowers on her eyes." Stefan and Caroline looked confused. "Come on, don't you two read?"

Xxx

Back at the book launch, Nik was approached by the announcer, also known as Camille O'Connell.

"What kind of idiot kills off his best-selling main character?" She asked him through clenched teeth.

"Are you asking me as my bloodsucking publisher or as my bloodsucking ex-wife?" Nik smiled pleasantly.

"Is that what you're doing? Punishing me by killing the golden goose?" She asked.

"I may be petty and short-sighted, sweetheart, but I'm not that petty and short-sighted." Nik started to walk away.

"Really? Then why?" Camille asked, following him.

"Writing Derrick used to be fun. Now if feels like work." Nik answered, pausing to sign a fan's book.

"God forbid you should work." Camille answered.

"Don't worry; I wrote half a dozen best sellers before him, what makes you think that I'll stop now?" Klaus asked.

"The fact that the new book was due nine weeks ago?" Camille answered.

"You cannot rush genius." Nik answered.

"I heard you haven't written in months." Camille replied.

"That's ridiculous." Nik said, his eyes flashing.

"My sources are very reliable." Camille said, leaning forward slightly.

"Well they're wrong."

"They better be. If I don't have a new manuscript on my desk in the next three weeks, Black Pawn is prepared to demand the return of your advance." Camille said smugly.

"You wouldn't dare." Nik said tightly.

"Try me. Just try me." Camille replied, smirking.

"I already returned that advance. I spent it divorcing you." Nik snapped, stalking off.

Xxx

"Really, doll face, who does homework at a party?" Martha Rodgers, Nik's aunt asked his daughter Alexis.

"I have a test next week." Alexis replied.

"So do I. Liver function. Don't see me studying." Martha replied cheekily.

Nik walked over, still fuming from his exchange with Camille.

"Hey, kiddo, sales must be slipping. They're only serving the soft stuff." Martha said, giving him a small hug.

Nik sighed, leaning over to kiss Alexis on the cheek. "Hey dad." She said.

"Hi sweetie." He turned to face Martha. "Did you tell Camille that I was having trouble writing?" He asked.

"I told her nothing of the sort. I... I may have said something about spending your days moping in your underwear, waiting for post time at Belmont." Martha admitted. "But hey, you're an artist, it's expected."

"We had a deal. I let you live with us, but you don't talk about my work." Nik said.

"What's to talk about? You haven't done any since I moved in."

"Gram."Alexis interjected.

"Well he hasn't." Martha said, turning to face her.

"Whatever I have and haven't done, I would just appreciate it if you didn't share it with my ex-wife." Nik said.

"Fine, I won't."

"Thank you." Nik said, relieved. Martha left, heading for the bathroom. "You should have me committed." Nik said, sitting down next to Alexis.

"For what, letting her move in?" Alexis asked. "I think it's sweet."

"It won't be when I strangle her." Nik said, taking a glass of champagne off the bartender. Alexis tried to do the same but Nik shook his head. "Alexandra Amelia Mikaelson, you are only 15 years old and you are not touching alcohol until you are 21." Nik said firmly.

"Fine." Alexis sighed.

"Do you want me to tell you why I killed Derrick?" Alexis nodded. "There were no more surprises. I knew exactly what was going to happen, every moment of every scene. It's just like these parties. They're so predictable. Just once, I'd like for someone to come up to me and say something new." He sighed.

"Nik?" Kol asked from behind him.

"Kol? What are you doing here?" Nik asked, turning around in surprise.

"Hey Lexi." Kol grinned.

"Hi, Uncle Kol." She waved.

"As happy as I am to see you, why are you here?" Nik asked.

"We need to ask you a few questions about a murder that took place earlier tonight." Kol said, suddenly serious.

"That´s new." Alexis commented.

Xxx

Later, at the precinct Kol walked into the interrogation room with a beautiful young blonde.

"Sorry about all this, brother. It's procedure." Kol apologised.

"Wait, you two are related?" Caroline asked in disbelief.

"The stunning good looks didn't give it away?" Kol asked cheekily. "Anyway, best be going." He waved at Nik before walking out of the door.

"Mr Mikaelson. You've got quite a rap sheet for a best-selling author." Caroline said.

Nik shrugged innocently.

Caroline placed a picture of the earlier victim in front of him. "Alison Tisdale. Daughter of real estate mogul Jonathan Tisdale."

"She's pretty." Nik commented.

"She's dead. You ever meet her?" Caroline asked. "Book signing? Charity event?"

"It's possible. She's not in my little black book, if that's what you're asking." Nik smirked.

"What about this guy? Marvin Fisk. Small claims lawyer." Caroline slid another picture, this time of a man, in front of him.

"Most of my claims tend to be on the large side, sweetheart." Nik leaned back in his chair. "If I may ask, what has this got to do with me?"

"Fisk was found murdered in his office two weeks ago. I didn't put it together until we saw the Tisdale crime scene tonight."

Caroline slid the picture of the crime scene in front of him. "Flowers for your Grave." He said in surprise.

"And this is how we found Marvin Fisk." Caroline showed him another picture.

"Hell Hath No Fury" Nik said, frowning in confusion. "This person must be a hardcore Mikaelson groupie. Nobody else reads that book."

"Do any of these groupies write you letters?" Nik nodded. "Disturbing letters?" Nik nodded again.

"All my fan mail's disturbing. It's an occupational hazard." Nik said.

"Because sometimes, in cases like this, we find that the killer attempts to..." Nik cut her off.

"Killer attempts to contact the subject of his obsession." Caroline looked at Nik, surprised. "I'm also rather well-versed in psychopathic methodologies." Nik explained. "Another occupational hazard."

"So I take it that you won't have any objections to us going through your mail?" Caroline asked.

"Knock yourself out."

Xxx

A group of men walked in through the door of the precinct, carrying three heavy boxes of mail. "Is all of that Mikaelson's mail?" An older officer asked Caroline.

"His fans love him almost as much as he loves himself." Caroline replied. "Can you take that back to briefing, please?" The officer nodded and the boxes were taken away. She turned to Stefan. "Did we hear back from the lab?"

"Yes. The crime scene was negative for DNA and prints, exactly like the Fisk crime scene. He's very careful." Stefan replied.

"What about Tisdale and Fisk? And connection?" Caroline asked.

"Other than your friend over there, no." Stefan nodded towards Elijah's office where Klaus and Kol were talking to Elijah.

Caroline turned around quickly. "What's he doing here?"

"Detective Forbes." Elijah called.

"Captain?" Elijah beckoned Caroline into his office. "Yes, sir." She walked into his office.

"Niklaus has offered to assist with the investigation." Elijah informed her.

"Really?" Caroline asked, raising an eyebrow at Klaus.

"It's the least I can do for the city I love." Klaus said smugly.

"Considering the nature of the crime scenes, I think it´s a good idea."

"Sir, can I talk to you for a minute? In private?" Caroline asked urgently.

"No." Elijah replied. "And Niklaus? I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the book launch."

Klaus stepped in front of Caroline, staring at her. "It's fine, brother. Murder never sleeps, after all. Quick question, is she still mad at me?"

"Yes." Elijah closed the door to his office.

Caroline scowled angrily before storming off.

Xxx

Klaus and Caroline were reading some of Klaus' fan mail. Klaus peered at Caroline over the top of the letter that he was reading.

"What?" She snapped.

"Nothing." Klaus said innocently.

"Can I ask you a question?" Caroline asked, putting down the letter that she was reading.

"You can ask me whatever you want, sweetheart." Klaus said, putting down the letter and looking at her expectantly.

"Why are you here?" Caroline asked, shaking her head in confusion. "You don't care about the victims, so you aren't here for justice. You don't care that the guy's copying your books, so you aren't here 'cause you're outraged. So what is it, Nik? Are you here to annoy me?"

"You're a bit full of yourself, love. I am here for the story." Klaus answered, smirking at Caroline's confusion.

"The story?"

"Why those people? Why those murders?" Klaus asked a glimmer of excitement in his eyes.

"Sometimes, there is no story." Caroline said, picking up the letter again. "Sometimes the guy is just a psychopath."

"There's always a story, always a chain of events that makes everything make sense." Klaus countered, picking up his own letter. "Take you, for example. Under normal circumstances, you should not be here. Most smart, good-looking women become lawyers; they don't join the police force. And yet, here you are. Why?"

"I don't know, Nik. You're the novelist. You tell me." Caroline said, putting down her letter again.

"Well, there's no trace of the boroughs in your voice, so that means that you come from Manhattan. That means money. You went to college, probably a rather good one. You had options. You had lots of options, better options, and still you chose this. That tells me something happened. Not to you. No, you're wounded but you're not that wounded. No, it was somebody that you cared about. It was somebody that you loved very much. And you probably could have lived with that but the person responsible was never caught. And that, Detective Forbes is why you're here." Klaus said, clearing his throat.

"Cute trick. But don't think you know me." Caroline had lost her earlier smugness and now looked as if she were fighting back tears.

"The point is, there's always a story. You just have to find it." Klaus said, looking rather guilty.

Caroline's eyes widened as she studied the letter in her hands. "I think I just did." She showed the letter to Klaus which had a drawing of the death in 'Flowers for your Grave' with an arrow pointing towards it with the words 'this is your grave'.


End file.
